narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suraisā Nakano
A Kunoichi hailing from Yamataikoku, she lived under the rule of her parent until she was ready tobe indepent and have her own experinces as a Shinobi, she looked up to her fathers teaching and even on her own follwed them today which as made her a formiddible ninja, she now as become apart of the Unknown group known as Tsuki no Ai Background She hails fromYamataikoku and represents the Nakano Clan, However that of which is known is that she grew up in a happy loving family and clan, she was loved dearly by both parents and when she was old enough began to teach her ninjutsu and other phases of combat, at a young age she showed her innate ability to use the pressure release, a throwback to one of her fathers Nature release, seeing this potencial both and followed by her constant demands to be taught and treated just like one of his students Seigō and Yoshikage agreed to begin training her on the ways of the Pressure Release. From there her training with the Plasma Release began.There were stuggles eary on as she often got upset for not Grasping the concept as easliy as she did with the Pressure Releae but in time she came to master these principles as well. Once she did master these she began to long for independance stating she wanted to have her own experinces as a ninja and not be mentioned in the legend that was her mother and father. After hearing her wishes to be taken serious and create her own legend they allowed her to leave under one condition, to remeber the teachings and morals instilled in her from birth and to use her talents wisely. She at first failed this heeding and was not allowed, as she was still quite immature but in times she came around and her parent allowed her to go crete her own path and make her place in the world. She winded up in Yamagakure where she always heard rumors of an Uchiha who had Amassed Extraoridnary power and truyly lived uip to his name. Being the competiotor that she is she sought this man out and it was not other than Raido Uchiha, who she promptly challanged, The fight went down to the wire, and according to her he earned her respect as he went the whole fight without relying on his sharingan until the end oppose to what she heard about what most Uchiha clan members usually do. Though she held her own in the ninjutsu she lost in taijutsu where he had the upper hand, he told her he was always up for a rematch. She agreed but in her self was lost, she wasnt sure what path she wanted to make out, or what was even her purpose was. She went to Takigakure and it was there she made up her mind to come back home as she understood she wasnt ready for independance , for she did not know what do with herself. Until she met Fa' rao who at this time was just beginning his teams Tsuki no Ai and after tlling her thier ideals she refused, but in time came to understand his purpose and eventually joined the team. Personality Suraisā has a great love for practicing her jutsu, fighting skills, so much that she is often seen in training section of the hideout more than anyone else. She has a mischevious personality and its often know for stirring up trouble, before she was a member of the Tsuki no Ai she was a regualr shinobi who always lied to have men fight over her just to see who the strongest was just so she could turn them down. She has a bit of aggressiveness to her as seen when she joined the team she immediately challenged Raizo to prove she could hold the title of being the fastest in the group. SHe is a loving caring person and even inherited her fathers laid-back, reasonable attitude as most time she has been seen dealign with enemies. She does flirt with guys but if often leads no where as she either finds them to weak or uninteresting. she Claims she doesnt want a man who she is a better fighter than. During a mission she is very playful and does not mind engaging in trash talk as seen when she had a scuffe with Raido Uchiha. When prvoked she can be extrmelty sserious and almost nonexistant of feeling or emotions to those who insult her family, or her team. Appearance She had two purple stripes on her left cheek, a red-violet bodysuit that revealed much of her curvaceous figure, and long brown hair curled into a very intricate spiral. A personal style that she feels gives her a unique identity. Abilities She inherited the Nova Release and its princples from her father who guided her on the road to using these abilites, after years of non-stop training she managed to learn hwo to use it without her father being present and on her own. She has taken the abilites of this jutsu and expanded them well using them not only for offensive capabilites but others as well. She is an extremely powerful shionbi who should not be taken lightly. Her other ablities are unknown, but just like the rest fo her teram she has a unique way of Nullifying Dojutsu based fighter completely removing their abilites from them. She is an incredibly powerful shinobi who ranks amongt the top in the group, even Raizo who would never admit it to her face, thinks she a better fighter, with her abilites as a shinobi and her incredbile gift for retaining knowlegde she could easily surpass both Terrax and Fa' rao as the teams strongest in time. Her usuage with the Pressure Release has give her the ability to speed up and add more attack power to her moves espcially her brand of taijutsu, to which either the spoeed of the move will fluctuates, or the power behind the strike will sky rocket. It is said that when using her pressure release in conjucture with her stikes its equvilaent to a punch for tsunade. Nova Release At first he had a pretty pedestrian to decent handle on the jutsu but after training with her father and years on her own as well under the eye of Fa' rao her mastery in the Nova Release Far exceeds her abilities in other area. it has become her signature to the point she no longer relies on her other 2 releases in combat unless forced. She can change the entire landscape of the battlefield if she not careful as her abilities are highly destrucitve.. as time went on she became Tsuiki no ais heavy hitters along side Fa' rao and Terrax Respectively. Fa' rao even stated that her abilites are only second to his if not Tied with Terrax who possessess the Rinnegan